Cats of the Forest The Paw of destinyBook 1
by Neko-san Demon
Summary: This is my version of the Warriors Series. It has different clans, different characters, and a different map. However it has that Warriors feeling. This is the first book of The Paw of Destiny, of the first series. In it, four humans become cats. R
1. Title page and character Introductions

**Cats of The Forest**

**The Paw of Destiny**

**Book 1**

ﻖ ﻱ ﺵ ﮝ

Fire Water Earth  Air

**BY: Okami**

**Fire Clan:**

Background: Fire clan cats are as strong and fierce as fire. They are relentless in both protecting young and their kill. They have to be fierce for in their bleak, fire scorched section of the forest, prey is scarce.

**Leader:** WoodStar~ a light brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes.

**Deputy:** Ashtail~ a light gray Tom with a dark gray-tipped tail.

**Medicine Cat:** Minnowtail~ a frail, old, gray she-cat.

**Elite Warriors:** (warriors who have a lot of experience or are retired. Only non retired Elite Warriors can become deputy.)

Whitefur~ a she-cat with snow white fur. Apprentice: Rabbit Paw

Darkfur~ a retired she-cat of black color.

Grayfoot~ a ginger tom with gray-tipped feet. Apprentice: Adderpaw

**Warriors:** (normal warriors who forage and protect.)

Redfoot~ a gray tom with ginger colored feet. Apprentice: Snowpaw

Heatherpaw~ a brown and orange tabby she-cat.

Snowfang~ a pure white tom with unusually long fangs.

Bearclaw~ a brown tom with long claws. Apprentice: Snowpaw

**Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Robin Feather~ a ginger she-cat with soft fluffy fur.

Silvercloud~ a grayish colored she-cat who's fur sparkles in the sunlight.

Mosstail~ a tabby she-cat sporting ginger with gray stripes. She has a fondness for nature.

Tigerstripe~ a tabby she-cat with orange and blackish stripes.

Birdtail~ a grayish-orange she-cat with a love for birds that often interferes with her hunting ability when hunting birds.

**Apprentices:** (cats training to become warriors)

Snowpaw~ a former twoleg tom known as Okami, but mysteriously transformed into a cat. He has power and ferocity beyond any of the other Fire Clan cats. He has a fur coat consisting of a snow white color.

Rabbitpaw~ a young grayish-white tom.

Adderpaw~ a sandy colored tom with an almost snake-like hiss.

Blackpaw~ a ginger she-cat with a black tipped tail.

**Water Clan:**

Background: Water clan cats are very good swimmers. They can survive even the toughest rapids. This is essential due to them living in their marsh environment.

**Leader:** Riverstar~ a gray tom with a lot of experience under his paw.

**Deputy:** Wetfoot~ a ginger she-cat with a love for water and a lot of experience.

**Medicine Cat:** Lillytail~ a dark gray she-cat with many unwanted memories from her past as a roving cat.

**Elite Warriors:** (warriors who have a lot of experience or are retired. Only non retired Elite Warriors can become deputy.)

Ravenpelt~ a black, retired she-cat with white markings and many scars.

Darkheart~ a pitch black tom with a loner personality. Apprentice: Flowepaw

Rosethorn~ an old, white, stubborn she-cat who refuses to retire. Apprentice: Owlwing

**Warriors:** (normal warriors who forage and protect.)

Talonclaw~ a large, brown, amateur tom warrior with very large claws. He is military strict to all his apprentices. Apprentice: Yewpelt

Wolfpet~ a gray-white tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes.

Lionclaw~ a ginger tom with red eyes and an unpleasant attitude. Apprentice: Whisperpaw

**Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Brightleaf~ an orange she-cat with a cheery personality.

Bronzeflower~ a delicate ginger she-cat who is easily upset.

Amberpelt~ a yellowish-orange she-cat who is very unsocial.

**Apprentices:** (cats training to become warriors)

Yewpaw~ an orange and yellow tabby she-cat who is quirky by nature.

Owlpaw~ a brown tom who is very intelligent and learns quickly.

Flowerpaw~ an orange she-cat who is very feisty and overconfident.

Whisperpaw~ a former twoleg tom known as Bob, but mysteriously became a cat. He is able to swim better than any other cat. His fur is black in color.

**Earth Clan:**

Background: Earth Clan cats are the best cats at endurance. They can fight for long periods of time and still keep going. They have to have the endurance of a rock to be able to survive the rocky, mountainous terrain of their section of the forest.

**Leader:** Duststar~ a ginger colored tom

**Deputy:** RockTail~ a black she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Pebbleleaf~ A tough, Orange and gray tabby tom.

**Elite Warriors:** (warriors who have a lot of experience or are retired. Only non retired Elite Warriors can become deputy.)

Gingertail~ a gray tom with a ginger colored tail.

Goldenclaw~ a retired, golden-colored tom.

Foxstorm~ a redish-brown she-cat with brown eyes. Apprentice: Silverpaw

Eagletalon~ a snow white tom with long claws. Apprentice: Mistpaw

Dustsong~ a retired beige-colored she-cat who loves to sing

**Warriors:** (normal warriors who forage and protect.)

Swiftfur~ a fast, gray-colored, amateur tom.

Stonetooth~ an experienced, ginger she-cat.

Snowwing~ an experienced, white she-cat. Apprentice: Cederpaw

**Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Oakleaf~ an older, orange-brown colored she cat.

Shadowheart~ a middle-aged, black she-cat who nurses her kits in solitude and prefers it that way.

Whisperclaw~ a ginger she-cat with little experience.

Wolfrain~ a large, gray she-cat with a surplus of experience.

**Apprentices:** (cats training to become warriors)

Cederpaw~ a tan tom who is just starting out as an apprentice.

Mistpaw~ a grayish she-cat who is almost finished his apprenticeship.

Silverpaw~ a former twoleg tom known as Louis who mysteriously became a cat. He has more endurance and stamina then any other cat. He has a gray colored coat.

**Air Clan:**

Background**:** all air clan cats have a flap under each of their legs that allows them to glide and can survive in low oxygen environments. These adaptations are crucial for living high in their mountain environment.

**Leader:** Skystar~ a light-blue tom with white spots deep blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Foxpelt~ a ginger she-cat with small black spots dotted around her body.

**Medicine Cat:** Windriver~ a tom with gray fur and a lot of experience.

**Elite Warriors:** (warriors who have a lot of experience or are retired. Only non retired Elite Warriors can become deputy.)

Graycloud~ a retired gray tom with plenty of wisdom.

Sootclaw~ a black and gray tabby tom.

Silentrain~ an old and quiet gray she-cat. Apprentice: Nightpaw

**Warriors:** (normal warriors who forage and protect.)

Dustfang~ a tan tom with white eyes. Apprentice: Wildpaw

Ravenwind~ an orange she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Bramblefur~ a brown tom with a goldenish-tipped tail.

Willowash~ a black tom with red eyes. Apprentice: Jaypaw

**Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Diamondmist~ a light blue she-cat with dark blue eyes and a lot of experience.  
Scarletfur~ a ginger she cat who just recently gave birth to her first litter of kits.

Lillygem~ a gray she-cat who has some experience in raising kits

Emberfur~ a red she-cat who has had a long time raising kits and is almost retired.

**Apprentices:** (cats training to become warriors)

Nightpaw~ a black tom.

Wildpaw~ an orange she-cat.

Jaypaw~ a former twoleg tom known as Adam who mysteriously turned into a cat. He can fly further than any other Air Clan cat. His fur is brown and gray tabby in color.


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"Are we all set?" Okami said, "Do we have everything?"

"Looks like we do," said Bob.

"Then let's go camping!" said Adam.

As wind blew through the trees, a large, black, ominous cloud encroached toward the forest with an eerie feeling to it. A wild tom cat with gray fur and a ginger tail rushed through the trees towards a rugged mountain. He dodged trees and jumped over rocks and broken tree limbs at an incredible speed. He made it to the mountain and began to climb. He made it to a small ledge with multiple dens for different cats. As he dashed in, he said, "We all must take cover. The storm is very strong. We will not last in the open"

A ginger colored tom cat walked out onto a large, high rock in the middle of the group of dens and let out a howl like meow. All the cats quickly and quietly assembled in front of the rock. The ginger tom spoke to them in a deep voice.

"We must prepare for the storm," mewed the tom. "It has been confirmed to be life threatening. We can not afford to lose anymore apprentices, warriors, or elites. We've lost enough. All the clans have. We must not lose anymore."

Far away, in an even higher mountain, more cats of a different clan were prepared, much like the cats of the fire scorched forest and the muddy swamps. Everyone was preparing for a long, hard storm.

As the camping group of Okami, Bob, Adam, and Louis drove down the dusty path to the woods, windows down, _Born to Be Wild_ blaring from the radio, and dust flying all around, the storm cloud closed in on the forest, and the four friends. Louis noticed the black storm cloud and got concerned.

"I think we should hold off. That storm looks nasty."

"We'll be ok," replied Adam. "The weather forecast says it's going to be sunny and the storm is going south."

"Ok," said Louis still unsteady, "but I still feel that something bad will happen."

"Relax," Okami said, turning around to look at Louis and temporarily away from the road, "we're here to enjoy our-"

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Louis. Okami looked back and saw a car attempting to screech to a halt. He had swerved into the oncoming lane when he had turned to talk to Louis. He quickly jeered back to the right.

"Like I said," Okami said a little shaken up from the close encounter, keeping his eyes glued to the road this time, "nothing to worry about."

"Yeah right," replied Louis

"Hey, just listen to some more music!" He hit a button on the radio and the song changed to _Panama_. Everyone, from that point on, sat back and enjoyed the ride.

At the campsite, they got their tent up. Then, they decided to take a hike out into the wilderness. They got everything ready and started out into the unknown. They had walked deep into the woods and, as it got darker, Louis was concerned and wanted to go back.

"Louis!" screamed Okami. "Stop it! Nothing is going to happen! We are supposed to be having fun and being worry free, not worrying about a little rain!"

They continued on. Night came and it started to rain. Then, on their way back, they took a different root. They were walking when they hit a small clearing with a light blue rock.

"What is this?" asked Louis. "I've never seen anything like it." He went up to it.

"Maybe it's a precious gemstone?" Okami suggested. Louis touched the rock and felt it. At that instant, it started to glow and he jumped back. The light got so intense; they had to shield their eyes. It was a bright, white light. When it subsided, they were waking up. They were lying on the ground in the clearing. The rock was gone.

"Hey, Okami! You're a cat!" Screamed Louis.

"Wha- stop! Wait! You are too! Adam and Bob are too!" At that moment, Adam and Bob got up and looked at themselves in astonishment.

"How did this happen?" said Louis. Just then, the rain increased and the wind picked up. Thunder boomed from all around. Lightning lit up the sky.

"Quick," Okami said, "We have to find cover! Split up!"

"Wait that's not a good ide-" said Louis, but everyone had already darted off. So he went his own way. He took a path into a forest that gave way to a jagged mountain. He climbed up the mountain over cliffs and jagged rocks. He made his way through planes of treacherous, loose rocks. It was hard, but he was amazingly able to navigate it without breaking a sweat. He made his way up more jagged cliffs until he found a small ledge that had multiple dens. At the center a tall, jagged rock poked out of the flat ledge. At the top stood a ginger colored tom, seemingly addressing a crowd of cats. He stopped and looked, along with all the other cats, directing their stare at the strange cat that had peeped over the ledge.

"Uhhhh… Hello?" meowed Louis.

Meanwhile, Okami was rushing through a blacked, soot covered forest that seemed to be dead. No life, no hope. The trees were black and burnt. There was a heavy fog that covered the floor of the forest, like a veil. Thunder continued accompanied by lightning, strong winds, and much rain. He made his way through the forest, dashing over all sorts of different burnt branched and blackened rocks. He leaped over a few fallen branches. Suddenly, a snap made him stop dead in his tracks. He twitched his ears towards the left. There it was again. Then a crackling. He looked over and saw a large, long, black object getting closer. He had no time to react. He held his paws up, standing on his hind legs, and the black long object hit his paws with a merciless force. He pushed it to the right just as he lost his balance. The tree landed to his right with a loud, echoing thud and crow shrieks accompanied by the flapping of wings could be heard in the distance. He fell backwards, his stomach exposed. His instincts told him to flip right side up. He got to his feet and looked off into the mist. A group of footsteps sounded. They were closing in on him. He just stood there, deciding if he should run or not. Before he could make up his mind, a voice called out, and the silhouette of a group of cats came into view. The voice was deep and appeared to come to the cat in the middle. "Who are you?"

Okami stood there, watching the cats come into view. The one that spoke was a light brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes. He spoke again. "I am asking your name and why you are here?"

"My name is Okami and honestly, I have no clue what I'm doing here."

Bob, meanwhile, had been running through the forest. He noticed a river appear suddenly and approaching fast in front of him. He tried to stop, but the ground was slick and he slipped into the ragging rapids. He fought for breath for a few seconds, but once the initial shock wore off and he could focus, his instincts took over. He began to paddle with hard, determined strokes. He powered himself downstream, following the river. He was easily able to swim. He felt as if he could take on the current, but he figured to just keep going like he was, since he was doing fine the way he was. He ended up being washed into a muddy marsh. He trudged through the marsh, keeping very alert. He found his way to a little group of small mounds poking out of a small, murky lake covered on the bottom with mud. They almost looked like beaver dens. He heard a splash. Bubbles formed near one of the mounds. Then, a gray tom cat appeared from under the murky lake water.

"Where'd you come from?" he said, looking surprised.

Adam made his way up a steep mountain. It was smooth and easy to climb. He went higher and higher. The oxygen got thinner, but he didn't seem to notice. Eventually, he went so high, the rain was gone. However, he now had a new danger. He was inside a thunder cloud, making him easily able to be struck by lightning. He had to keep moving. Then, all at once, a big gorge blocked the path up the mountain. He had to keep going though. At that point, he felt instinct take over. He attempted to jump. He leaped and instinct told him to spread himself out. He had flaps under his legs. They spread out and the stormy wind blowing around in the clouds caught him and helped him glide across. Then, he continued his climb, going higher and higher. He wondered if there would be a point where he would pass the storm cloud. He knew a storm cloud was miles higher than a normal cloud, but he did not know how long he had climbed. He eventually hit what he was waiting to see. He broke through the black fog, and he could see for miles around in all directions. But when he looked down in any direction, all he saw was blackness with sparks of electricity here and there. He continued his climb, wondering what lie next. He made it to a point where he saw multiple holes carved out of the rock on a flat ledge. He was admiring it when, all of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain on his back. He looked back and saw a cat had dug its claws into him. He was under attack.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Adam quickly shook off the attacker. Then, he turned to face it. It was a light blue tom with white spots and dark, piercing blue eyes. The cat spoke, "What are you doing in Air Clan territory!"

"My name is Adam. Somehow, I guess I was transformed into a cat. I came for shelter from the storm."

The tom looked at Adam. Then, he turned around and started to walk away and said, "Come with me. You will stay with us. I wish to hear more about this interesting story you have."

Okami sat in a dimly lit room, rain pouring down outside. The tom he had spoken to earlier, sat across from him. His name was Woodstar and he was leader of the Fire Clan.

"Wait, let me get this straight," said Okami. "There are four clans representing the elements of Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Each has a territory containing one fourth of the forest. You say you are the leader of the Fire Clan."

"Yes, that is correct," responded Woodstar.

"Further more, you say the incredible strength that allowed me to lift that tree was a Fire Clan trait?"

"Correct, though no Fire Clan cat has been strong enough to do that," was Woodstar's reply.

"So I'm some kind of super Fire Clan cat?"

"That is what we believe, however we are not sure. Either way, your strength is useful to the Fire Clan. We want you to join us. Keep in mind roving cats are very vulnerable and not only have the natural predators to worry about, but also clan cats are a constant threat too. Please, eat and rest. I want to hear of how you became a cat. Your story greatly intrigues me."

Meanwhile, Louis was in a den high in a jagged mountain top. He had learned about the clans and the leader of what apparently was Earth Clan, named Duststar, was greatly interested in his accounts of becoming a cat. Louis had explained his story of becoming a cat.

The tom stretched and said, "Your story is very interesting. There is a blue rock that is mentioned in your story. We gather around it with the other three clans. All four of us leaders put our hand on it and meow. It is a ritual meant to dispel feelings of hatred and prevent big wars that could ultimately destroy us all. However, nothing strange has ever happened with this rock when we touched it."

"Do you think it was the same rock?" asked Louis

"There is no way of knowing. It's probably is though. However, your experience makes it questionable. In short, I am unsure. However, I have a question for you. Would you want to join the Earth Clan? I think your skills could be useful. You appear to have a lot of endurance. I feel it's a sign that you are meant to join us. Now, I don't expect an answer right away. Go to sleep. Rest up. I'll hear of your decision in the morning."

Meanwhile, Adam was receiving the same offer. So was Bob. They all went to bed. They all decided to join the clans. Morning came and Okami had told the leader, named Woodstar, his answer. Woodstar climbed onto a downed, burnt tree and announced everyone to come forth.

"We have a new member joining our ranks," he announced when everyone had gathered. "His name shall be Snowpaw."

"He smells like a twoleg," remarked a voice from the back of the crowd. Okami looked in the direction and saw a gray tom with ginger covered feet. He assumed this was the cat who had spoken.

"Very good observation, Redfoot. I must make one mention. Keep in mind that at our current state, we need more warriors. He may have been a twoleg, but he shows enough strength to move a falling tree. He is essential."

Everyone gasped. Okami wasn't sure if it was the fact of him transforming into a cat, his moving of a tree, or both.

"Now everyone. Settle down. He chose this path. I'm sure he'll be of great help."

"Woodstar," called the one known as Redfoot, "are you out of your mind? He's a twoleg! It's not like he is a kittypet! It is bad enough you tried to teach a kittypet our ways! However, now you are teaching a twoleg? Their instinct is to, at the first time of trouble, pick up their thunderstick! They rely on their twoleg technology! They could never survive without it! You've gone mad!"

"Yeah!" screamed another cat.

"Yeah," screamed a third. "Send him back to his luxurious, technological life! Let him play with his twoleg toys! Leave wildcat business to ACTUAL cats!"

Everyone started to meow their disapproval. It started out as just a lot of cats disapproving, but then it became more of a riot. Everyone started to chant. Then, Woodstar stepped in. He let out a high pitched whistle sound and all the cats flinched and looked at their leader.

"Spirit Clan has spoken! He shall become an apprentice and be trained into being a warrior of the Fire Clan! Does anyone wish to go against Spirit Clan?"

All became dead silent. The sounds of the little life of the desolate blackened forest sounded off in the distance.

"Good, I shall be-"

"Wait!" called Redfoot.

"Yes Redfoot?"

"I wish to challenge this twoleg. I have no clue how he became a cat, but I want to see if he can fight. If he can, I'll be his mentor."

"I'll let you test him. I think that is fair. Spirit Clan is not clear when they say something. It might just be coincidence."

Okami and Redfoot stood, staring each other down. It was clear that a fight was inevitable. Their leader had approved it. It was time to test his mysterious skills in battle.

Louis woke up and suddenly, everything became clear. He knew what he wanted. He had always loved to camp out, hunt, and hike in the woods as a twoleg. All of a sudden, upon waking up, the scents of the forest had flooded his nostrils. However, they were different. He, with his new cat senses, could pick out and name every scent. With his twoleg senses, all he could smell were the conflicting, converged scents. It made the joys of the forest even more enjoyable. He made up his mind. He would join the Earth Clan, free of technological restrictions. He would join the forest. It was his destiny. He went to the Earth Clan leader and told him his decision, including the revelation. Duststar went outside and climbed onto the jagged rock and call forth the rest of the cats.

"We have a new member joining us today, "announced Duststar, "and I'm sure you've all noticed he has a twoleg scent to him. Please do not be alarmed by this. We have yet to figure out what happened, but he, according to his tale, had touched what might have been the Rock of Peace that was given to us thousands of moons ago by Spirit Clan. This transformed him into a cat. He had been a twoleg before this incident."

"Duststar, why hasn't the reverse effect every occurred on you?" said a reddish-brown she-cat with brown eyes.

"That, Foxstorm, is what we do not know, and might never know. However, I chose him because of his endurance. Obviously, he wouldn't be able to get here if he wasn't meant to be apart of our clan. No other cat other than an Earth Clan cat would be able to climb. I believe it's a message from Spirit Clan to accept this roving cat into our ranks."

"This seems true," replied Foxstorm, "and if Spirit Clan wishes for him to join our clan, I will most certainly take him as my apprentice."

"Quit it Foxstorm," said a light blue she-cat that had deep, dark blue eyes, "you just wanna brag when he gets to being a good warrior."

"Diamondmist, do you have to announce it?"

"Well, that proves I'm right. But yes, Foxstorm, it is necessary."

"Then let is be known. Starting tomorrow, this cat, now under the name of Silverpaw, shall be the apprentice of Foxstorm."

Bob woke up and, for a second, was lost in confusion. Then, it all hit him. He was in a cat den that looked more like a large beaver den. He had already decided that he would join the clan of cats known as the Water Clan. He swam down and under the den and went outside into the lake. He swam over to the leader, named Riverstar. He told him his decision, and Riverstar climbed onto a large stick protruding out of the water with a large island in front located in the very center of the muddy lake. Everyone gathered on the large island around the rock.

"Today, we have a new apprentice." Called out Riverstar to the cats of the Water Clan. "He was formerly a twoleg, but after an incident with the Rock of Peace, he mysteriously transformed into a cat. He appears to have very good swimming skills. Only Water Clan cats are able to survive those rapids during a full blown storm. He is clearly worthy."

"I object your thinking," said a voice. Bob looked over and saw that the cat that spoke was a large, brown cat. "I believe he should be tested. I want to see him swim against the current, perhaps to the end of Water Clan Territory?"

"If you must, I guess it is only fair. Follow me, twoleg."

Bob followed Riverstar to the edge of the marshland to where the river began to speed up. He understood what he had to do. He jumped into the river, front legs first. He started to swim up the river. It was tough, but he, after a little bit, started to glide up the river. He was actually able to swim against current only experienced rafters would attempt to navigate downstream. He kept swimming upstream, the crowd of cats following him on land. He eventually, after two or three hours of constant paddling, was told by Riverstar that he had reached his goal. They all walked back to the marsh, everyone took their positions on the island where they were before, and Riverstar resumed his speech.

"As we have seen the past few hours, he is more than capable of being a River Clan Member. He has accomplished something no other River Clan member has ever done. You shall now join the ranks of our beloved River Clan as Whisperpaw, the cat who swam upstream further than any other. You shall be the apprentice of Lionclaw."

All the cats meowed in acceptance. Whisperpaw let out a triumphant meow with them and Riverstar then joined in the group. Whisperpaw felt proud. He felt a great sense of accomplishment in being the first to swim up that mighty river to the edge of River Clan territory. He felt proud to be an honored River Clan apprentice.

Adam had been awake for a while, eagerly waiting to announce his decision to the Air Clan leader, Skystar. As Skystar walked drowsily out into the plateau, Adam disclosed his choice. Skystar nodded and, following a lazy yawn, climbed a smooth rock in the middle of the plateau. Everyone gather and he broke the news to the rest of the Air Clan.

"Yesterday, I found an intruder. He says he was made into a cat by touching the Rock of Peace. He was formerly a twoleg. Now, it may be a strange occurrence, but if I ever met a cat who was ever a twoleg, I would kill him. However, no non Air Clan member has ever been able to pass the deep ditch that blocks off the Air Clan camp, let alone survive in this low oxygen environment of ours. Therefore, I have made him an offer. He is welcome to join Air Clan. He was not forced. He accepted my offer, and is now accepted into Air Clan. I believe Spirit Clan has sent us a message. He is supposed to join our Clan and become one of us. Does anyone have any objections?"

"Wait!" Called a wise, senior looking gray tom.

"What is it, Graycloud?"

"I just wanted to say, as one of the wisest members of Air Clan, that I am, against my better knowledge, trusting in you in your decision. I have no objections, and I hope I made the right choice."

"Thank you Graycloud. I now, as the leader of Air Clan, accept you into the Air Clan as Jaypaw. I see it fit that you shall be the apprentice of Willowwash."

Skystar's words rung through Jaypaw's ears as he lifted himself and sat in a proud position.

Okami stood, face to face with Redfoot, who showed no signs of backing down. They crouched down simultaneously. Then, suddenly, they were on top of each other, gnawing and biting at each other. They clawed one another mercilessly, each attempting to win. They had no clue when they were going to stop. It could be a battle until one died. However, after what seemed like an eternity, Okami was able to knock back Redfoot, and the fighting ceased. Everyone, including Okami, gathered around the bruised, lifeless cat. Then, Redfoot lifted his head, clearly showing pain. He managed to meow out, "You put up a good fight. You'll do fine." He dropped his head down. Quickly, an old, frail, she-cat with gray fur came running to his aid. Everyone turned their attention to Woodstar, who was back on top of the broken, burnt tree branch.

"This cat has successfully stood his ground against a Fire Clan warrior. I see it fit that he is accepted into this clan. No objections will be taken. Our medicine cat, Minnowtail, has enough to deal with. She's become old and doesn't need multiple seriously injured cats. I now welcome this fierce, strong, most worthy tom into the Fire Clan as Snowpaw. Since Redfoot said, if he was defeated, he would help this cat to master his abilities, I hope Redfoot will live up to his promise and become his mentor. All of you are now dismissed."

Snowpaw felt great pride. He had, unfortunately, hospitalized someone who was now his mentor, but he proved he was a worthy opponent. He was now a respected member of the Fire Clan.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Snowpaw crouched down, every sense he had telling him of a presence. A tiny animal was approaching, and he was determined to finally catch his first prey. His night vision allowed him to clearly make out the animal. The moon was behind the cloud cover. It was a small mouse, scurrying across the forest floor. It had been ten days since he had been a human, and he felt he was learning the ways of a free cat well. He got lower, moving as silently as he could. Then, he pounced. He looked under his paw, eager to take a bite of his first ever catch. Nothing but bare earth was there to greet him. He felt bigger feet closing in behind him, but the scent was not threatening.

"Snowpaw," said the voice of his mentor, Redfoot, "your technique is progressing well, but you have much to learn before you are ready to hunt." Redfoot was now well enough to train him, and had shown him the boundaries of the clan's property. He still made frequent visits to Minnowtail; however, to make sure his recovery was on track. He did still have a scar from the ordeal. One that Minnowtail said will probably be with him for the remainder of his time.

"Still, though eager you may be to learn, now, in the dead of night, is not the time to learn. Now is the time for rest. You're going to need it for your next training assignment."

"What might that be?" said Snowpaw, a tone of interest very apparent.

"Well, I would've told you if I wanted you to know. You'll see soon enough."

Snowpaw let out a moan, but did as he was told and went back to the apprentice's den. He curled up and was easily persuaded into slumber by the soft, warm, dead grass that was used for the den's bedding. It was a complete contrast to the cold, rain soaked, soot that was outside from the resent rain earlier in the morning.

By contrast, Whisperpaw couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of his mentor, Lionclaw. They had made friends of each other quickly, despite Lionclaw's bad attitude. However, just the previous night, Lionclaw went out to do his patrol. He came back early the next morning, covered in sever scars and scrapes. He was soaked with cat urine that smelled of Fire Clan scent. They suspected it was caused by the Fire Clan. However, normally, not even Fire Clan goes as far to mark a defeated opponent. Lionclaw was now being treated in Lillytail's den.

"I will try my best, but I am unsure of the odds of his survival," she had stated as she took him to the den.

He could not sleep. He decided, after hours of no sleep, to go see Lillytail in her den and ask her about him. He got up, careful not to awaken the other apprentices. He dived into the water hole inside the den quietly and emerged outside of the den. He swam his way through the swampy lake, past other dens, towards the den of the dark gray, she-cat. Lillytail was the medicine cat, and had a dark past as a roving cat. One she did not wish to talk about. He submerged himself next to her den and reappeared inside her den. Lillytail was taken back by the surprise visitor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she went back to tending to the ginger colored tom's wounds.

"I couldn't sleep," said Whisperpaw. "I've been concerned for Lionclaw."

"We all are," Lillytail responded, "but this is a natural part of cat life. Death is all around, waiting for a chance to show its power. He's gotten better, but he's certainly far from having a 100% chance of surviving. No matter what happens, we can't sit by and worry about our members who are injured. Though it may be hard, we have to go about our daily business as normal, no matter what happens. In a forest filled with cats, very limited food, and competition for that food, there is little time to mourn losses. Spirit Clan has their reasons, and they should not be questioned. It's hard, but you'll have to continue your training as if you were training with Lionclaw."

"Ok, but who or what is this Spirit Clan? I've heard a lot of it, but I never understood it."

"Twolegs do not speak of Spirit Clan?"

"I guess not, since I never heard of it."

"Spirit Clan started out as four cats in the middle of empty blackness. They created all living creatures, including cats. They created the four clans. They created the world we live in."

"Oh I get it. Spirit Clan is God."

"God? What is God?"

"Twolegs in different areas of the world believe in different things. In my area of the world, twolegs believe in one person creating the world, referred to as God. However, in another part of the world, twolegs believe in many gods creating and ruling many different elements."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Your twoleg beliefs interest me. However, Spirit Clan is real. Every star in the sky is a fallen warrior. That's proof of the existence of Spirit Clan. Spirit Clan consists of all fallen warriors."

"Well, if you say so."

"You should go back to your den. Get some rest. You're going to need it. Your temporary mentor will be assigned to you tomorrow morning."

Whisperpaw nodded and dived back out the way he came in. He went into his designated den, and curled up on the bedding of dry leaves and grass. After many hours of no sleep, his eyelids were heavy. Not even his worry, which was still plentiful, could stop it. He could not fight it. He was too weak. He surrendered to his exhaustion, and drifted off into a deep, much needed sleep.

"Wake up, Whisperpaw!" came a loud scream in the darkness. "You got training to do!"

Whisperpaw opened his eyes to a squint and light flooded in. A large, brown tom, known as Talonclaw, was staring down at him, screaming into his face.

_Oh god, not him, _thought Whisperpaw. _Out of all the possibilities, they give me Mr. Drill Sergeant. Oh my god this is going to be like going through hell._

Talonclaw was an amateur warrior who had only had one apprentice thus far, Yewpelt, and he did not show mercy to the poor she-cat. He always screamed, even if he was congratulating her. No stereotype could better describe him and his personality then the one of a "Drill Sergeant." Thus the secret nickname, Mr. Drill Sergeant, came to be.

"Wake up, maggot! You were supposed to be up hours ago! This isn't nap time, sleeping beauty!"

He was also known for his vivid, drill sergeant like vocabulary.

"Get up, you piece of lazy, elephant dung! It's time to go train!"

"Fine, I'm up!" Whisperpaw said as he got up. He gave a yawn as he outstretched himself.

"Not fast enough! You need to get up quickly! Now meet me outside!"

When he was awake enough to keep his eyes open, he noticed everyone had left. _I must've really slept in,_ he thought. _Everyone's already awake._ He went outside and Talonclaw was waiting with Yewpelt.

"Are you are finally awake, Sleeping Beauty? You've been sleeping all morning! Can't you see the sun is at its peak height?"

In fact, the sun was high in the sky, and quite blinding to his half-asleep eyes.

"Today, I'm going to teach you maggots how to catch fish from the shoreline! You hear me?"

_How couldn't I hear you? _Whisperpaw thought to himself._ Air Clan camp can hear you._

"DO YOU HEAR ME WHISPERPAW?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" Whisperpaw screamed.

"Good, let's go! Fallow me, rookies!"

They swam out past the marsh, where they climbed up onto the shore. They hugged the riverbank up for a few miles, where they took a branch off the river and followed it to a shallow portion of the now stream-like river. Here, the water gushed by quickly, though there was not enough water to wash any cat away, and the riverbed consisted of smooth, shiny rocks of all different colors. It was spring, and salmon were abundant in the stream. You could see them constantly leap out of the water in their quest to make it to their breeding grounds. The forest around them was lush green and beautiful. Birds sang from their camouflaged perches somewhere in the trees above. It was a beautiful scene. At least until Talonclaw started giving his instructions.

"Ok, twinkle toes and freckle breath!" He screamed out, scaring away all the birds. "Watch how it's done!"

He silently moved into his position beside the stream of leaping, struggling salmon. He looked down and spotted his target. It was so small, looked to be as if this was his first journey upstream. As it came closer, Talonclaw unsheathed his claws, which were long and sharp, almost talon like.

_Now I know where he gets his name, _thought Whisperpaw.

The fish continued its upstream struggle. When it came within range, Talonclaw made a lightning flash grab for it. Whisperpaw was completely thrown back in amazement and surprise when he did it. Talonclaw turned around with the now dead salmon hanging in his mouth.

"If you catch it, you eat it, so now you'd enjoy the rewards!" He bit into its head, tearing it off as he pulled his head away with the lower half under his paw. Whisperpaw could barely watch the gruesome scene. Yewpelt, however, watched in amazement and fascination. He wanted to learn this art that was unique to the Water Clan. "Go ahead," said Talonclaw with his mouth still stuffed and the lowest volume he'd ever heard from him. "Pick any fish you like."

Yewpelt went first and immediately caught on. He wasn't as good as Talonclaw, but he did pretty well, at least from what Whisperpaw could see. He stood by the bank, mirroring Talonclaw. He spotted his own target, an older fish. His strike was swift and precise. He stuffed it in his mouth, and walked away from the stream. He sat down and began to reap the rewards of his work. It appeared so perfectly done.

"You think that fishing technique was good? That was slower than a snail! Your accuracy was horrible! If I didn't know you, I would've thought you were blind!"

_Wow, he's worse than I thought,_ Whisperpaw said under his breath.

"Ok, your turn, Whisperpaw!"

Whisperpaw walked over to the river's edge, and looked into it. He caught site of a fish and choose that as his target. He'd never had a raw fish before, and he was disturbed by the image of Talonclaw biting into it. He made a grab for the fish, and he did surprisingly well. He actually got it, which was a start. However, Talonclaw thought otherwise.

"That, my dear Whisperpaw, was the greatest fishing skills I've ever seen! You need to teach a thing or two to Yewpelt!" He looked over towards Yewpelt. "As for you, Yewpelt, LEARN TO FISH! You hear me?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Screamed Yewpelt. He then looked at Whisperpaw and gave a look of anger. Whisperpaw just gave a shrug. He did not know what had happened. He guessed he had a natural fishing talent.

He walked over and sat down next to Yewpelt, who got up and left immediately. He had finished his fish already. Whisperpaw was now expected to eat the fish. He felt he wasn't going to like it. He bit into it, and ripped off the head. He had never tasted anything so natural and enjoyable in his life. He was not able to think of how gruesome it could've looked. His taste buds were alive and full of life. It was the best thing he'd ever tasted. He felt as if his life were whole. He felt that his wild instincts were awakened. He'd finally learned to live in the way of the wild. He was now one with the wild.

Jaypaw awoke, and walked outside. His mentor, Willowwash, was waiting. The day was young, and the sun was not yet over the horizon. Willowwash was a black tom, so he blended into the darkness. His red eyes were the only thing that gave away the fact that anyone was there. It was as if the eyes were the only physical presence, belonging to a demonic entity. Jaypaw felt a bad vibe about Willowwash, but he had gotten used to it and chocked it up to face value.

"Today, I will finally teach you to hunt," he said, his voice striking an empty feeling in the pit of Jaypaw's stomach. His voice added to the vibe. It was deep and had a sense of coldness. The camp felt like an empty void as he spoke.

"Sounds good," said Jaypaw, trying not to look afraid. He knew he wasn't anyone to fear, but he couldn't help to shiver a little.

"Follow me, Jaypaw," he said, motioning with his head for Jaypaw to follow. Jaypaw did as instructed, and they made their way down the mountain. As they went on their journey, the sun came up, making casual conversation easier. Willowwash went on and explained the reason for hunting at lower altitudes. He knew it all already, since he had learned it in his time of twoleg school, but he figured to humor him and listen quietly.

"Simply put, we are the only animals who can survive at our altitude because of the short supply of air and air pressure. All our prey lives at a lower altitude, where oxygen is plentiful. I'm sure you already knew this, considering you went to a twoleg school, right?"

"What?" Jaypaw said. He was shocked that he had mentioned this. Had Willowwash figured out that he was humoring him?

"Face it, Jaypaw. You know it, and I know it. You were just humoring me."

_Hmmm,_ Jaypaw thought, _he knew it all along that I was humoring him. Obviously, he isn't that dumb._

"Yeah, your right. I was just humoring you."

"Well thanks," said Willowwash, smiling for the first time since he could see his mouth. "I'm glad you did."

They continued down the mountain. The trees started to appear, first in their twisty shapes that are used to protect themselves from the wind. Then, they slowly became denser and more forest like. Before he knew it, Willowwash said, "We've reached the hunting grounds. First, I will show you how it's done, and then I want you to try."

Then, as if on cue, Jaypaw heard the scurrying of tiny feet. Willowwash must've heard it too, because he immediately got into stalking stance.

"Don't move," he said quietly.

Jaypaw did as he was told. He recognized the footsteps as that of a mouse. Just then, the fallen, brown leaves started to rustle. A mouse head popped up nearby, but was quickly concealed by Willowwash, who was immediately able to catch it when it appeared. He carried the mouse in his mouth over to a tree, sat down in front of the tree, and began to chow down on the mouse.

"It's your turn, find prey and bring it back. Simple enough right?"

"I hope so," said Jaypaw.

"You'll be fine," responded Willowwash.

He wandered around the forest, carefully watching his paw steps as to prevent scarring off prey. He then heard hard, banging footsteps. It was, without a doubt, an older rabbit. Jaypaw began to stalk it. He slowly crept up on the unsuspecting rabbit. He was downwind. All the conditions were right. He got into position. He sat there, waiting for the right moment. The moment. The perfect time to strike. He pounced, flying through the air towards the rabbit. He landed dead on his target, biting into its neck. The rabbit died almost instantly.

Once he was sure it was dead, he began to drag it back to his instructor. However, he heard a rustle from the bushes to his right side. He turned to face it, smelling the air. A fox was coming. It smelled the fresh kill, and it wanted it. Jaypaw began to his, a clear warning to the fox saying, "Get out, or you're going to get it." The fox refused. He had one option now. Fight the fox. The rabbit was too heavy to run with. He unsheathed his claws. The fox darted out from the cover, and fur began to fly. Jaypaw kept up his attack, biting and clawing at the fox.

The fox eventually gave up and retreated back to cover. Jaypaw, who had definitely received a beating, began to drag his trophy back to the position where he'd last seen Willowwash. However, around half way there, he collapsed. He could not take any more. The heavy rabbit and the injuries sustained from the fight with the fox were taking their toll. He could not go on. He was ready to pass out. His eyes closed, when he was able to fight them back open a few seconds later, a black cat was coming towards him. The cat was most definitely Willowwash. He was unable to stay awake. He silently closed his eyes and feel into his subconscious.

Silverpaw woke up in the apprentice den as usual. However, something wasn't right. The air had a sense of negativity. No one was inside the den. He walked outside and everyone was gathered around the jagged rock protruding in the center of the camp. However, it was not Duststar, the leader, who was addressing the members of Earth Clan, but instead, sitting perched on the tall rock, was Rocktail, the deputy. Something didn't seem right. He walked over to the crowd, listening to the announcement Rocktail gave. What he heard was not good.

"I am hoping this is not his time to take the trip to Spirit Clan, but until he gets better, if he does, I will take his place. If he dies, I will continue to do my best to lead Earth Clan in the right direction."

That was when he realized what had happened. He couldn't believe it. He was talking about Duststar. When he got to the crowd, he asked Oakleaf, an older, orange-brown queen, what had happened. He had learned, earlier, that a queen is the caretaker of the kits.

"Duststar has fallen seriously ill. We believe he ate meat tainted with Death Berries. There was the scent from of Air Clan lying around the site, so it was no doubt intentional. I hope he gets better. I've worked so hard to raise his most recent litter, and I was just going to introduce them to their father."

The conversation ceased and they continued to prey. Later that night, Pebbleleaf, the medicine cat of the clan, came and pronounced Duststar dead. The deputy was by the tom all night, and in the day, everyone mourned the loss of a great leader. However, there was little time for mourning. With Duststar dead, and Rocktail now leader, Rocktail now was faced with the decision on who to crown as the new deputy.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Jaypaw awoke in an unfamiliar place. It was dark outside from what he could see. A cat was looming over him, tending to his wounds. Suddenly, all the memories of the fox and the hunt came flooding back. He made an attempt to get up, but the cat stopped him.

"You are hurt badly," the gray tom said quietly. "You have been unconscious for two days. Do not get up."

He went back to working. The cat was Windriver, and he was the clan's medicine cat.

For a while, Jaypaw thought to himself. _Have I been down for that long? How could a battle with a fox do that much damage?_

"You are quiet a brave one," said Windriver suddenly. "Fighting off a fox alone is hard even for an experienced warrior. Of course, you probably do not know that, considering you weren't raised as a cat. I would assume you've learned a lesson you will not forget."

"At least not any time soon," laughed Jaypaw.

Windriver let out a slight, awkward snicker. "The fact you survived though is quiet impressive. Even more impressive is that you kept your kill. There has been much talk of this. You have done what could be considered impossible for other apprentices. You should be very proud."

"Well, now I got an interesting story to tell."

Windriver gave a slight snicker, and then the conversation ceased. The rest of the night was silent.

Jaypaw feel asleep later, and woke up the next morning, feeling very refreshed.

"Good morning," said Windriver. "I was able to finish what needed to be done last night. You are free to go. Just watch who you pick a fight with."

"Well that's good to hear," replied Jaypaw. He walked outside. Everyone had already begun their day. He overheard some cats talking about his recent achievement. He felt like a celebrity. He went over to Willowwash, who was waiting for him on the edge of the camp.

"You impressed me," he said. "I think you deserve a break. I don't think Windriver would appreciate me putting you right to work. However, if you need something to do, we could go sightseeing."

"I don't have much else to do. What you have in mind?"

"I was thinking just a walk in the woods."

"Good enough for me."

They went down the mountain into the forest. Their conversations were mostly idle, but one conversation interested Jaypaw.

"Hey Jaypaw," said Willowwash. "Have you heard of the rumors of a small group of rouge cats roaming around?"

"No, I did not. Can you please explain?"

"Well, there are rumors of 4 or so rouge cats plotting for the downfall of the clan system established by our ancestors many years ago. They want to rule all of the forest. There have been strange incidents recently. I heard in Water Clan, for example, that a cat was patrolling the boarders between them and Fire Clan. He was ambushed by a cat from Fire Clan. He came back severely scarred and, well…"

"What is it?"

"Well, he was covered in cat urine from a Fire Clan cat."

Jaypaw gasped at the idea. It made his stomach churn. Why would a cat scent mark another cat?

Willowwash continued, "Water Clan believes that it was some kind of warning or challenge or something. Not many people know of the rouge cat rumor. No body wants to share it."

"Why not?"

"Well, they plan to start a war to end the clan system. What if you told the clan they had a "double agent" and the rouge cat found out? You'd be good as dead."

"That, I guess, is true."

"Please, don't tell anyone about it, or who told you. I'm afraid for both your life, and mine."

Jaypaw nodded, and they continued to walk. After a little while, night started to creep over the forest. The two of them walked back to the camp. Jaypaw went to sleep, but he continued to ponder over Willowwash's words. Something didn't feel right. He felt something was terribly wrong. However, he could not stay awake for too long. He eventually just gave in.

Snowpaw woke up, excited to learn of his next assignment. He went outside where his mentor, Redfoot, was waiting.

"Your assignment for today is simple. There has been a fox terrorizing cats just outside the camp. You know, stealing food, attacking young ones. Now, normally, we wouldn't send any old apprentice out to kill a fox. However, you aren't any old apprentice. You are very strong, and we feel you have the power to take one down and live. Now, fox are powerful and smart. They are a threat. Even warriors can die very easily at the hands of a fox. Just be on your guard and you should be fine. Just remember, the fox we want dead has a scar just above its eye."

"Why are you sending me?"

"Well, we want to see how well you could fare against one. You are very powerful, and I think you will do fine."

Snowpaw nodded and went off into the woods to look for the fox. After hours of sniffing and looking around, he was going to go back to camp. He just could not find a trace of it. That was when he smelled a familiar scent in the air. A fox had been where he was not too long ago. He started to quietly follow the scent. He poked his head through a large bush and there, with its nose in a carcass, was the fox. It had a scar just above its eye, as Redfoot had explained. He slowly crept up, the fox not seeing or smelling anything.

Then, Snowpaw emerged from the bush, leaping for the fox's neck. The fox turned and countered, biting into Snowpaw's side. Snowpaw turned and was able to swiftly make a quick kill by biting the neck. He had a deep wound on his underbelly and was having trouble breathing. The problem fox was dead, but, with the camp a good distance away, there was a good chance he would soon follow.

Silverpaw, meanwhile, learned that the new Deputy would be Eagletalon. Silverpaw began to provide the food for the Elite Warriors around the same time. Foxstorm felt he was ready to take on that challenge. His first time he did ok. After some time, he got better. Then, the other apprentices became capable of helping Silverpaw. Together, they provided food for the Elite Warriors and others who couldn't get it themselves.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Many moons passed since the time that Jaypaw had heard of the rumor of the rouge cats. He continued to ponder it occasionally, but not as much when he was first told. He now had his mind focused mainly on the upcoming event. He was two moons away from his final test. If he passed the final test, he would officially be a warrior of the Air Clan. For now, he continued his day to day task. He also looked forward to The Gathering. The Gathering was when all four clans gathered at the Rock of Peace and conversed. It was a time for the renewal of friendships. It prevented major conflicts between the four clans. It was a time to start fresh, forget old enemies, and converse with friends of the other clans. It meant he would get to meet his old, human friends. He hadn't seen them in over ten moons.

One day, a 12 suns before the reunion, Jaypaw awoke to an empty den. Everyone was outside. It was late, and the moon was high outside. The crowd gathered around the rock stationed at the middle of the camp. Standing on the rock was Skystar.

"Though the other clans have been forgiven for their previous acts of violence," Skystar announced to the clan, "they have now gone too far! You can scent mark our warriors, you can invade our territory, but when you steal our clan's kits, you have gone too far! We will not be attending The Gathering! There is no excuse for stealing kits! I am trying to keep away from the option of war, but if this continues, I may have no choice but to take action. I just can't believe Earth Clan would do that."

Jaypaw was standing next to Willowwash who gave out a quiet laugh.

"What do you see humorous about this?" Asked Jaypaw.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking of something else," responded Willowwash.

Jaypaw was worried. He was sad he wasn't going to see his old friends, but that could wait. He was concerned about the relations between the clans. He had a bad feeling about Skystar's decision. He had a feeling that it would backfire sometime down the road. However, there was nothing he could do about it. He could only wait, and hope for the best. He hoped Skystar, made a good decision.

Fire Clan's situation wasn't any better. They had, while they were sleeping, been raided by a cat of Water Clan. The scent of Water Clan tainted the air. A Water Clan had gone into the kit's nursery and stolen multiple kits. They, like the residents of Air Clan, were devastated. They found the stolen kits' lifeless bodies just outside the camp. Their heads had been crushed, most likely by the jaws of a cat. Fire Clan leader, Woodstar, discussed to his clan they would not be attending the meeting to declare peace, as had Skystar, and also stated that ALL members should keep on the lookout. He proceeded to tell the whole clan that these recent actions were, indefinitely, a sign of something. He announced that all mentors must train their apprentices in the ways of the warrior cat, specifically fighting, as quickly as they can. In his mind, two moons was far too long. He was preparing for a fully blown war.

"Wake up! Wake up, Rosethorn!" called a panic-stricken Darkheart. "All the kits are gone!"

Rosethorn jumped to her feet and went outside. Darkheart had ran out of the camp to pursue the killer, who they later found out was a member of Air Clan. Rosethorn ran out the camp and began running around the forest attempting to find Darkheart and aid his pursuit. She constantly meowed out for him, but no response. The forest was dead silent. Rosethorn continued her search, moving closer to the border of Water Clan territory. She, at one point, looked up and saw a creature gliding up towards Air Clan camp. Then, moments later, she found him. Darkheart lie limp under a bush, his neck slashed open. He smelled of Air Clan scent.

"This does not look good."

Just then, Riverstar came trotting over. He had heard of the news and had come rushing to help.

"Hey, look at this," said Rosethorn to Riverstar.

"Wow, Lionclaw was marked the same way," said Riverstar, bowing his head slightly in respect to his dead clan member.

"They have gone too far. I have two clans attacking us. I think war is coming. We have to prepare ourselves." He began walking away and Riverstar followed.

Fire Clan, the next day, had a break in the frustration with the other clans. One of the queens, Silvercloud, gave birth to four new kits over the night. For Snowpaw, it was a nice break in the tension. Throughout the day, all talk was of the kits. However, the next day, the talk of the kits would only bring more tension.

"My kits have been killed!" screamed Silvercloud, breaking the silence of early morning. Everybody was alert and went to investigate the scene. Sitting by the nursery were four dead kits. They smelled of Earth Clan scent.

"What has gotten into the heads of the other clans," said Woodstar to himself.

He got onto the tree stump and made an announcement to the clan.

"We have come to see our clan camp as a safe place. Times have changed. We are as safe here as we are in another clan's camp. I want us to tighten up on security. I want our borders watched at all times. I am reluctant to go to war, but it seems inevitable at this point."


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter v**

Fire Clan, after that, had not seen any experiences for a while. Then, the day came for the four friends that had been separated to become warriors. Snowpaw's day came first. He walked to the center and stood next to Woodstar, who was on op of the tree stump.

"Snowpaw," meowed Woodstar as everyone settled. "Do you promise to be loyal to the clan, to the point where you'd risk your life for it, respecting of the Warrior code, and its many rules?"

"I swear by my life," he purred out just as he'd practiced with his mentor, Redfoot.

"Then you, Snowpaw, shall no longer be known as Snowpaw, but under your new name, Snowleaf. Use it with pride. I expect you, as with all warriors, to know and do what is right. Let Spirit Clan guide you on your adventures that lie ahead."

He felt pride swell up in his chest. A small tear of joy came to his eye, which he quickly disguised. He was now a warrior of Fire Clan. He had came a long way from relying on technology. He now was one of the wild.

"You, Whisperpaw, will now go by your new name, Whispertail." Riverstar leaned over to Whispertail and silently meowed, "You should be very proud of yourself." He then straightened himself. "Let Sprit Clan guide you through every adventure. I wish you luck."

"Silverpaw, you may now be known by your new warrior name. You shall be known as Silverrock. Be proud of it. You most certainly earned it. Let Sprit Clan be your guide on all your adventures."

Silverrock lifted his head in pride. The other cats meowed their approval between each other. He was now a warrior.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Festivities for all clans went on as everyone celebrated their new warrior titles. In Earth Clan, all the apprentices were warriors. Cederpaw became Cederleaf, Mistpaw became Mistwind, and Silverpaw was now Silverrock. In Water Clan, three out of four apprentices became warriors. Owlpaw was now Owleyes, Flowerpaw was now Flowerleaf, and Whisperpaw was now Whispertail. Air Clan only had Jaypaw, who was now Jaywind. Fire Clan had two warriors, Snowpaw, now Snowleaf, and his friend, Adderpaw, now Adderclaw. Fire Clan, however, had trouble hot on their trail. Soon after the new warriors were made, there was a big tragedy. One that would push Fire Clan deputy, Ashtail, over the edge of sanity and into the pit of vengeance.

Snowleaf awoke sometime around moon high. Adderclaw was shaking him. Snowleaf got up and, sensing Adderclaw's panic, asked, "What's wrong?"

"Come with me and find out," he said.

Snowleaf drowsily brought himself to his paws. He plodded out into the clearing. What he saw made his eyes jolt open with horror. Ashtail was sitting on the tree stump with an inert Woodstar lying limp on the tree next to him, his stomach sliced open and fur belonging to a Water Clan cat named Talonclaw. The deputy raised his head, tears in his eyes, his face scrunched up in pure, violent, ferial, indignation. He growled out, "My fellow clan members. Our dearest leader was reluctant to go to war against the other clans that have hurt our clan so much. Yes, he was trying to let it blow over, like a sissy baby pacifist! Look where it got him! I was against his reluctance to go to war! I warned him that it was inevitable! Look what's happen to your placid leader!" He kicked the body off the fallen log, letting it fall. "He's a lifeless piece of pathetic garbage! Now is the time for war! Now is the time for vengeance!" The cats meowed their approval. Snowleaf was deeply fearful of what might lay ahead as a result of Ashtail's actions. He, despite his disapproval, followed the other cats.

Owleyes was running. The forest that he saw through his peripheral vision was a blur. He was sprinting so fast, he saw everything in almost a tunnel-vision fashion. At the end of the tunnel was the opening to the camp. He darted as fast as he could through the hole.

"Riverstar, I have urgent news!" He yelled. The cat came out of his den and walked over to him. His eyes glistened in the full moon.

"Fire Clan has crossed our borders. All the warriors. All the apprentices. Anyone capable of fighting is there, even queens! I think some retired elites are there too! Not only that, but they are breaking apart into the other clans! I think they plan on attacking all the clans!"

Riverstar looked up at the glimmering stars, and then turned his gaze in the direction of Fire Clan camp. "What could have gotten into them?" He wondered quietly.

"I don't know, but we can't just stand still. We have to fight with everything we got!"

"You are right. They may have been attacked by the other clans. If they are waging war against the other clans, I guess we are going to do so as well. He have been taking these attacks sitting down for far too long. It is time Water Clan shows them what we can do!" He got up onto the rock in the middle of the lake. He sounded the alarm. It meant prepare for battle.

"So you say that Fire Clan is attacking all the clans, and Water Clan is following suit?" Asked Dust Star.

"Yes," responded the deputy, Rocktail. "We have to bring peace."

"No."

"What?"

"We have taken the attacks lightly. I can see why they are attacking. Why us I don't know. However, we will attack them, as well as the other clans."

"I think your making a grave mistake."  
"Really? I don't think so." He walked out onto the rock and sounded the battle alarm. They were going to join the fight.

Foxpelt stood there, awing at what Skystar just said. Had the leader lost his mind? Attack all the other clans? He was nuts. However, what could she do? She was just a deputy.

"I don't agree with this," Foxpelt protested.

"You will in time," responded Skystar. "We can't take these Attacks lying down. We will put an end to this, just like the other clans want to do."  
He then also sounded his battle cry, signaling the war had begun.

Throughout the mountains and valleys of the forest, meows rang. Four cats meowing, heard throughout the whole forest. It was a sound signaling the coming bloodshed. It was the sound of war.


End file.
